Chasing Rainbows
by Hbeebs
Summary: [NARUHINA] [AU] On the night of her miserable graduation, Hinata's life is completely turned around when she is plunged into a world of criminals, guns and violence. She's also introduced to an extremely sexy blonde who never fails to get her heart racing. Hopefully, she can get her feelings for him to be requited, instead of just blindly chasing rainbows.


**Hello, I have a new fanfiction idea which I will be posting irregularly. Please let me know what you think! ^^**

* * *

~ **Chapter One** ~

Hinata stood patiently, waiting for her father to arrive. It wasn't definite that he even would, but she hoped he'd save her any embarrassment in front of her classmates and remember the little insignificant father and daughter dance that she'd actually been brave enough to inform him of this year.

She nibbled her bottom lip, a habit that her friend Tenten often said reminded her of a rabbit. Her hands were clasped together, and in her head she repeated the word ' _please_ '. _Please_ make her father remember to show up. _Please_ make it not be another year alone, watching her friends dance with their fathers as she stood on the side earning a few glances of pity. She had told herself to prepare to be disappointed, but her heart betrayed her by allowing a seed of hope to flower.

In the morning she'd taken the utmost care with her appearance. The long black dress she was wearing had been her mothers, and initially she had felt amazing wearing it, but as time went on and she realised her dad was most likely not going to make it, she was reminded of her insignificance. She was just a little dot amongst seven billion other dots - nothing about her made her stand out amongst the crowd. She was alone amongst all these people.

"He'll be here," one of the teachers tried to reassure Hinata as she left to get some fresh air outside. Hinata gave her a quick, empty smile, before exiting the building. He would't. They all knew it, yet persisted to chase rainbows. Outside the back exit of the gymnasium there was an empty building that needed to be refurbished. The gap between the two buildings formed an alleyway. It was dark and cold outside, unlike the stuffy interior of the school gymnasium. She could hear the distant music of the orchestra playing, and the sound of laughter as graduating daughters spent time with their dads. A breeze darted past Hinata's exposed skin, giving her goosebumps and ruffling her long hair in a slightly irritating manner.

Hinata swallowed the lump in her throat, then closed her eyes and silently prayed she didn't start crying. Now wasn't the time or place. She'd rather cry somewhere that she was certain she was alone, like the shower or under her bed covers. Despite this a treacherous tear slipped out her feline-like eyes and dribbled down her chin. She'd wanted to spend time with her father. Just this once.

Shuffling in the corner had her wiping her face quickly and looking up. It was too dark to see much, but she could tell she wasn't alone. Someone was hiding in the shadows. Well, maybe they weren't hiding, maybe they just wanted some alone-time just like her. "W-who's there?" Hinata asked, hoping her voice wasn't too thick with sadness. Silence was her only reply.

Whoever it was didn't want to come out, and Hinata had no intention of going into the corner of the alley to discover who they were: she was too miserable to play hide and seek.

She suddenly wondered whether it was another girl, wanting some time to herself to cry about her father's absence during the dance. Just like her. "Are you a student here?" Hinata asked softly, sniffing partially due to the cold and partially due to her previous tears. More silence.

Understanding that they wanted to be left alone, Hinata's mind drifted off. She wandered how Hanabi had spent her night, and hoped it was way better than her own. Knowing Hanabi, she was probably somewhere training, like the strong woman she was groomed by her father to be. Yet no matter how strong her sister acted, Hinata knew she would cry herself to sleep every night, and that made her feel some type of way. Knowing someone you love is hurting and not being able to help them was a horrible, horrible feeling.

As for her father, well, he was always busy either training Hanabi or off in his office with his advisers and the elders. All Hinata's friends would tell her how lucky she was to be born into a noble, rich family, but Hinata didn't feel lucky. At all. She felt like she had to go to extreme lengths just to be able to communicate with anyone, and she'd probably die before she experienced some type of affection from her father.

A car's engine distracted Hinata from her gloomy thoughts. She frowned. There shouldn't be any cars anywhere nearby; the school was on private land, and there were no car parks near the gymnasium. Despite this, the hum of an engine was unmistakeable. Hinata squinted as car lights shone down the alleyway as the vehicle reversed - or whatever it was doing. Male voices and car door slam's immediately caught Hinata's attention.

Her school was one of those posh girls' schools that parents ripped holes in all their pockets just to send their daughters to. It was a strictly female only school - none of the teachers or janitors were male (that was one of the reasons her family adviser had suggested this school). The only time men would step onto this land was during the father and daughter dance, when dad's came to dance with their daughters. It was understandable, then, that Hinata was slightly intrigued yet also confused.

The male shouts only got louder. For a second she wondered whether she should go back inside and inform the teachers of the males' presence, but a voice from behind her completely stopped her from moving. It was deep, and sinfully male: "Stay right there, princess." It took her a few seconds to realise the voice had come from the person in the corner, the one who she had previously attempted to converse with. Hinata stood still, yet trembled slightly as she watched the car moving around at the end of the alley, then felt the presence behind her move closer.

When she felt large hands grabbing her own, she was startled at how close the person actually was. Their warm, rough hands were like heaters, and Hinata found herself wanting to hold them to her face as a source of warmth. "Don't make a sound," the voice commanded, yet his voice was smooth and lulling. Hinata felt a hot blush spread across her cheeks as he moved close enough for her to feel his chiselled body against her back. She was so distracted by how firm and masculine his chest was that she only realised he had successfully handcuffed her when it was too late.

All her life Hinata had known she wasn't much of a fighter. She knew she had potential, but her father had always felt that potential wasn't at all promising, and so hadn't focused as much on her training as he had with Hanabi. Instead he send her off to school as a means of getting her out of the way and making him feel like he wasn't neglecting one of his daughters. Due to this, Hinata didn't doubt for a second that if she tried to fight against this seemingly huge man, it would end terribly.

She gasped as he spun her around, and her lilac eyes met the deepest blue eyes she'd ever seen. She was staring. She didn't mean to, but she couldn't help it. The tall, well built man in front of her was an image of perfection. His blonde untamed hair was literally begging for her to dig her fingers into it, and his tanned skin looked like it had been kissed by the sun since the day he was introduced to this world. Judging by his sharp, mature facial structure and the light stubble grazing his chin, Hinata guessed he was a little older than her eighteen years.

"Like what you see?" he asked, reminding Hinata that she was staring. He raised a blonde eyebrow and his full pink lips pulled up into a smug smirk. Hinata spluttered, her blush darkening at his words. Then he glanced down at her dress, and his other eyebrow raised slightly before his smirk widened. "Ah, I see," he continued, "you like being handcuffed?"

Glancing down, Hinata realised that her nipples had hardened due the unbelievably cold weather, and were pushing against the soft black material of her dress. He must have had really good eyes to have noticed in the dark.

Never had Hinata ever felt this embarrassed in her life. She immediately felt the need to explain herself - or rather, her body's reaction to the weather. "N-no, it's the cold!" she blurted out, reddening further when he shot her a look that told her he thought her was lying.

"Now, I don't want to ruin the mood, princess, and I certainly would go for a girl who likes being handcuffed, but we have to go," he said, tugging her out of the alleyway and towards the two large black range rovers which were now parked and waiting with the headlights on. The wind blew Hinata's dark hair as she struggled to match the blonde's large steps, and she squinted at the really bright headlights shining in her eyes.

"Wait, what's going on?" She asked in a small voice. The blonde didn't answer, instead he tugged the door to the range rover open and revealed several other men who were all dressed in black. They all were sitting quietly, but looked up to acknowledge the intrusion.

"Did you get her, No Dick?" The dark haired man beside the driver asked, leaning out the window to look back to where Hinata and the blonde stood. His skin was unbelievably pale, and there was an unnerving smile on his face that appeared to be permanent.

Appearing disgruntled at his companion's choice of nickname, the blonde scowled, before sighing. "Of course I did," he replied, gesturing to Hinata at his side. Compared to the blonde, Hinata's height and size were nothing really, so the smiling man had to crane his neck around the blonde before he saw her.

The dark haired man whistled softly. "Nice tits," he said, appearing amused (as he always did) when Hinata turned an interesting shade of red. "That's a pretty nice dress, too," he continued to himself, chuckling as his blonde companion picked Hinata up. She yelped as she was passed to one of the men in the car like she was a luggage bad. He slid her across his lap, and she ended up seated near one of the windows.

The blonde closed the door behind him and then sat down next to Hinata. "Okay, Neji, drive," he said, and the car started up. Hinata looked at the driver, Neji, who glanced at her in the review mirror, and noticed that he had the signature Hyuuga eyes, yet before this date she hadn't seen him before. Maybe he was an illegitimate child that had been thrown off into the streets or something.

Glancing out the window she realised they were leaving the school area, and her heart sped up. What was going on? She was being abducted, of course, but why? Once when she was a child there had been an attempted kidnap, and after that she'd been assigned a guard to go with her wherever she went. He would even drop her off at school, and then wait out the gates for her to return. She immediately felt bad knowing that today he'd be waiting for her to come, but she wouldn't turn up. In a way she was just like her father. That thought made Hinata's hands clench together and her pull her bottom lip into her mouth.

"Wait, this girl is what we were after?" A loud, seemingly friendly, brunette asked. Hinata observed the two red tattoos he'd thought were a good idea to tattoo on either cheek. "I thought we were going to get money. I wanted to buy some new things for Akamaru," he said, seeming disappointed.

"We are," the blonde who took her replied, "taking her will lead to money." He looked confident about the words he'd just spoken, but Hinata didn't feel confident regarding them. They clearly expected her father to pay them some ransom money in exchange for her, but they were expecting a little too much. If it was Hanabi, maybe he would give a generous amount, but with Hinata he probably wouldn't pay them a penny. So they'd essentially wasted their time kidnapping the wrong Hyuuga sister, not that Hinata wanted them to kidnap Hanabi.

"How does it lead to money?" The brunette asked, looking genuinely confused. "Are her tears made of gold?"

The blonde shot him a slightly irked look. "Just shut it, Kiba."

"Hey!" the brunette named Kiba yelled, "there's no need to be an arsehole, Naruto. A simple, 'I don't want to tell you' would have done!"

"Both of you shut up, you're too noisy," A broody black haired man beside Naruto finally said. "And, Naruto, your fucking leg is touching me."

"Oh, no," Naruto said dramatically, a wide grin spreading across his cheeks. "Want me to get the violins out for you, Sasuke? Or maybe you want me to kiss it better?"

"Hn. Just move it, idiot." With that, Sasuke returned to glancing out the window silently, ignoring everyone else in the car. For a second Hinata thought he reminded her of the disowned son of the Uchiha family. The Hyuugas and Uchihas had their differences, yet generally got along. Years ago one of the head Uchiha families had disowned their youngest son, and it'd been the talk of the town for ages. His parents and brother never spoke about what had caused them to disown him, so it was always a mystery to Hinata.

"It's too quiet... I guess I'll have to read out some of my jokes," the dark haired man next to the driver said, picking up a book and deftly flicking through the pages.

"Sai, please, no," Naruto said, Kiba's pleas blending in with his.

Hinata watched Naruto from the corner of her eye, taking in each of his features and engraving them into her memory. She had no solid idea of what was going on, and she was pretty sure she would have a heart attack if they sold her into human trafficking, but in that moment she just stared at Naruto and was so thankful she was kidnapped by such a handsome man.

* * *

 **AN: That's it, what did you think? The next chapter should hopefully be up soon - I just need to start writing it lol.**


End file.
